


Introduction Pt.1/2

by EK823



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: 18+, F/M, Fluff, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EK823/pseuds/EK823
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and his wife decide after 2 months to introduce their daughter Maci. They decide to do this in two different ways, one way is by a magazine interview and the second is by a talk show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction Pt.1/2

Warnings: Fluff  
Sexual Content (Talk of)  
18+  
NSFW

Chris-C, Y/N-Y, People Magazine-P

You and Chris have finally become first time parents to a beautiful baby girl, you both decided to call Maci. It's been two months since you had her and the paparazzi have been trying to get the first photos of Maci. It has been difficult and tiring not just for the two of you, but also for your families and friends, who are also being hounding by the paparazzi. Anytime that you do take Maci out of the house, she is covered by a blanket over the carrier. You have taken to going out alone to run errands just so Maci is safe. 

After a long discussion with your family, you both decide to introduce Maci two ways. You decided on Ellen and Chris decided on People Magazine. Chris worked it so that a few days after the People Magazine article is released, you’ll all go on Ellen. With the People interview and photo shoot in a week, you head back to L.A. 

The day of the People shoot and interview, the house was full of people getting everything ready. The photo shoot was going to happen first, then the interview. You were up in the nursery feeding Maci. Chris had told everyone that the upstairs was off limits. Chris came in just as Maci was finishing up. He had an armful of clothes for Maci that People had sent over. As soon as he walks in, he scoops Maci up in his arms and burps her, while you look through the clothes.

C. How are my girls?

Y. I'm nervous as hell and Maci is bathed, fed, and ready to meet the world.

C. They are going to love her.

Y. Who wouldn't love her? She's the most perfect baby.

C. So which outfit are you going to put her in?

Y. These are all too fancy, I was going to put her in her purple short sleeve onesies with the butterfly and shorts?

C. I love that on her, put her in that.

Y. How about you change her and dress her while I finish getting ready?

C. Okie Dokie.

After you are ready, you both head down to do the photo shoot. After about forty-five minutes that's done and now to the interview. Chris has put Maci into her swing while the both of you talk with the interviewer.

P. First off, I'd like to to thank the two of you for deciding on us, to debut you daughter.

C/Y. You’re welcome.

P. So how does it feel to be parents?

C. It's the most amazing feeling ever. Every time I look at her, I fall more and more in love with her, and she's mine.

Y. I can't believe I had her. I pinch myself everyday. It's a true blessing to have her in our lives.

P. I know what you mean, I have 2 of my own, and I'm grateful everyday to have them.

C. The unconditional love that's there. I can't wait to see her first steps, her first words.

Y. Having Chris in my life, I felt complete, but now having Maci, I'm definitely complete.

P. I hear that there's a story behind Maci's name? Do you mind sharing that with us?

Y. Back home in Boston, where I use to work, a co-worker and really close friend....(you take a deep breath, and Chris grabs your hand)....she died from breast cancer. She never got to know I was pregnant, so to honour and remember her, we used her name.

C. Maci Elizabeth Evans.

P. Wow! Thank you for sharing that with all of us. So are you going to raise Maci here in L.A. or in Boston?

C/Y. Boston!

P. Why is that?

C. We want her to have family around her and we are both from the east coast, and (Y/N) is from Ontario, Canada. Plus we don't want to raise her in all the hectic and craziness that L.A. is. We want her life to be as normal as possible.

P. Are you going to have more kids?

C. Yes! I want a house full.

Y. (Laughing) You want your own football team.

C. (Laughing) Ya, I do. I think we should start trying again tonight.

Y. (Laughing) You’re sleeping in the guest room tonight!

C. No, seriously maybe 3 or 4.

Maci woke up, crying and hungry, so you take her back up stairs and feed her, while Chris continues to talk with the interviewer. Again after feeding and changing Maci, you are both back, but you give Maci to Chris, because she's not wanting to go back into her swing. Now you join back into the interview.

P. So (Y/N) Chris tells me you were a fan when the two of you met?

Y. Yes, for about 15 years, the first time I saw Not Another Teen Movie in the theatre, I was in love.

P. Do you have a favourite movie, character, photo?

Y. My favourite movie is SunShine and character is Jake Jensen from The Losers and photos, well there are so many, but then I have Chris to look at.

Just then Chris gets up and goes and gets your wallet, and shows the interviewer a photo in the wallet.

C. This has been in every wallet she’s had. It's from the Rolling Stone interview I did in 2016. It was just before we met.

Y. Look at it, he's laying on the floor, tight blue t-shirt, blue jeans, boots, James Dean hair style, legs open, with one leg up, arm above his head, he's looking up and away, his jeans are sliding down in the back, with his shirt running up. How can you not love that photo?

C. (Laughing) She has it to memory. Never looked at it once to describe it.

P. I have to admit, those photos are pretty damn sexy.

C. (Blushing) Thank you.

Y. (High-five the interviewer) I know right!

The interview went on for another 10 minutes. The interviewer said that she'll send a copy of the photos and article over when it's done for your approval in a few days. Then everything was packed up and they left. Chris put Maci back into her swing and rejoined you on the couch.

Y. I can't believe you showed her the photo!

C. It is your favourite photo, plus you had it in the hospital as your focal point, and I was right there beside you.

Y. You’re sexy as hell in those photos, but you’re even sexier now with the bits of grey in your beard and hair.

C. I need to fix that.

Y. Please don't. I love it.

C. Well maybe for now I'll leave it.

Y. Love you.

C. Love you more.

You both just relax and drift off to sleep until Maci decides to wake you both up.

 

Copyright © 2016 EK823. All rights reserved. Intellectual property of EK823.


End file.
